


The Missing Pages: The Lost Soul

by Cello_Timpani



Series: The Missing Pages [1]
Category: Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Gen, Horror, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cello_Timpani/pseuds/Cello_Timpani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my first works, that I've finished.<br/>Based on the game Slender: The Eight Pages, with my own stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Orb

####  _It was flying. Where was it? What is it? It was just flying. Nobody knew about it. Nobody ever saw it. I just soared through the air, undetected. There were old myths about it. 'Nobody has ever seen it. It must be because the ones that have, are dead.' Everyone doubted the myths. They thought the idea was ludicrous. But I know the truth._

  
One night, I was just sitting in my room, trying to draw. It was hopeless. But I kept on trying. Suddenly I hear a loud bang from outside. The sound knocked everything off my desk, including the paper I was drawing on. I thought it was my brother, playing with some Illegal fireworks again. I didn't know how wrong I was. I walked outside, ready to shout, and there I saw it. A small, round object, sitting where our old willow had been. I walk up to it, wondering what it was. I didn't want to touch it, just in case.But my curiosity got the better of me. I picked it up. I examined it. I seemed to have a somewhat reddish greenish glow. It was quite warm.

 

I carried it into my room, and set it down on the table. I examined it more closely. There seemed to be many tiny holes in it, leading all the way through. I picked up my things off the floor, got myself a pen and a piece of paper, then started jotting down every single feature. I was so... intrigued by it.after finishing two pages worth of writing, I got a new page, and drew. I didn't know what I was drawing, but I did. What did I draw? I drew the thing. I drew it flying through the sky. I drew it's adventures to different places. I drew its feelings. I drew it all. I kept having to grab a new page as the last had absolutely no space on it at all. I could draw for hours. Days. Months. Years, even. Yet I couldn't. It felt like the wrong place, and time. 

 

I stacked my drawings and my written information into a nice pile and found a folder to put everything in. I picked the thing up again. I felt its curvature. Its weight. Its heat. I was half tempted to show my Mother, but i had to keep this secret. Nobody could know about it. It was mine. I placed it snugly in my pocket, and asked my mother for dinner. She gave it to me (steak, sausages and salad), and I carried the plate back into my bedroom. I had to think.  _What was it really? Why was I compelled to draw so much about it?_  


 

I felt, awkward. Like, I had never felt this emotion before. I didn't want anyone to take it away. But, it was so strange. What should I do with it? I measured it. I measured it completely. I opened my computer to search for a wood-worker who could build something small in a short amount of time. I wanted him to make a small stand. I didn't tell him what it was for, but I gave him all my measurements to make the sitting place for the thing. I sent him the money. I wanted it quick, so I have him a bit extra. While I waited, I sat there and stared at it. For ages. It felt like time had stopped.

 

It was a hour later, when the door bell rang. I took my eyes of it and ran to the front door to meet the carpenter. He gave me my stand. Then he asked what it was for. I said I couldn't tell him. That it was a secret. I thanked him, then closed the door. I ran back to my room, and placed the stand on my desk. Once I found the best place, I put the thing on the stand. I walked out of the room again to gather a bigger pencil case full of more pencils. I also gathered two large suitcases worth of paper, then brought everything back into my room.

 

 I drew again. I didn't know how much time passed. I drew page after page, pencil after pencil. I had no idea where I was getting all my ideas from, but I knew all the same. The thing. It compelled me to draw. It was teaching me. It was giving me knowledge. It was telling me about itself. What it was. Where it had been. Why it was here. It was all in my drawing. After a few hours, maybe days, I must've passed out.When I woke up, it was gone. I was sure I locked my door and my window. It was just gone. I searched for it in my cupboard. My drawers. It was nowhere in my room to be found. I had to spread the search. I unlocked my door and stepped out. I wasn't in my house. I Looked around I was outside. I turned around and looked at my room. All I saw was the open door and the interior of the room. What had the thing done. It abandoned me in a forest. I scrambled back into my room before the door shut itself. I thought I was mad. I looked out the window. All I saw was the forest. 


	2. In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it mean?  
> I don't understand.  
> Is this man a stalker?

My room became my sanctuary. I didn't leave. I wanted to know why the thing brought me here. I quickly flicked through the pile of drawing I had created. I saw that they all were numbered. There were pages one to eight-hundred and thirty nine. I couldn't believe that I had drawn so much. I slowly started examining each drawing individually. This took a lot of time, including several days. I slowly ate the dinner my Mother made for me the night I forgot. After examining them all, I noticed eight pages missing. Pages five-hundred and seventy eight to five-hundred and eight six. Where could those pages gone? Did the thing take the pages with it as it left? I didn't know, but I wanted to find out. I decided to go outside.  
  
I figured that the orb might still be out in the woods. I wanted to know what was on the pages. As I opened the door, I felt the cold sweep in. I shivered. I placed my chair in front of the door so it wont close. If it were to close, I would've been trapped there forever. It was completely dark outside. I walked back inside my room and searched my drawers. I find an old lantern, matches and some oil. I didn't remember putting those in. Maybe the thing left it for me? Maybe the thing wants me to find the pages? I poured the oil into the lantern then lit the wick alight. It provided sufficient light. 

 

I walked outside and closely examined the surrounding area. I quickly notice that there is a dirt path leading out of my doorway. An easy way to find my way back. I walk along the path, swinging my lantern ahead of me. The trees were tall, and only the highest branches held leaves. After a minute, the path widens, and in the middle of the path is a old tree, presumably Oak. It was absolutely huge. It was dead, as no leaves were visible. Every feature about it frightened me. It was just plain creepy. 

 

I stared at it, but kept my distance as I walked around. Suddenly, as I reach the other side of the tree, I see something white. I slowly walk up to the tree, wary of what it could be. A page. Page five-hundred and eighty three to be exact. I take the page off the tree. On it is a drawing. A tall man wearing a suit. This must have been one of the bad drawing, because I can barely read the word 'follows' on the side of the page.  _What does it mean? I don't understand. Is this man a stalker?_ I folded the page and put it in my pocket. A wind blew through the forest. I felt as if taking the page was a bad idea. I must find them all. 

 

The time in the forest had made me hungry. I walked back down the path to my room, which luckily still had the chair up against the door. I walked inside and remove the chair, letting the door swing close. I took out the page and unfolded it. I place it on my desk to examine it in better light. But there is no difference to what I saw before, except for one thing. The tree. The tree that I took the page from is in the drawing.  _Did the thing plan this?_  I ate some food from my plate. My cold dinner was running out. I locked the door, then flopped into bed, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting there!  
> I used the map in game. :33


	3. The Tall Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched myself jump, then fall. I watched, as if in slow motion, me fall to the ground. Then everything sped up as I hit the ground. 
> 
> I was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, just wait.

####  _I saw myself running down the dirt path. I see myself stop at the old oak. I was... waiting for something. I was watching it all happen. I was not myself. I wanted to look away and return to my sanctuary. Yet I was forced to watch. I watched myself climb the oak. I watched myself step onto the highest stable branch. I watched myself jump, then fall. I watched, as if in slow motion, me fall to the ground. Then everything sped up as I hit the ground. I was dead._

 

I gasped for air as I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up in my bed, and checked that I was in fact alive, not dead like in my dream. After a bit of self-reassurance, I stood up and walked to my desk. I sat down and examined page five-hundred and eighty three.  **The tall man**  was still there on the page, next to the word Follows. I put the page down and organised all eight-hundred and thirty nine pages into multiple thick folders. I left a gap for the missing pages, the put the page I found into its place. I look at the page before the large gap in the folder. The man.  **The tall man**  was there. The drawing depicted a forest. The tall trees. Exactly like the ones in the forest outside my bedroom door. And there the man was. Standing in the middle. The thing wanted me here.  _Did it want me to meet the man?_  I could tell that I didn't want to. 

 

I closed the folder and piled the rest up. I open one of my drawers, place the folders in, then close the drawer. I remember my computer. I opened my computers draw and take it out, placing it on the table. I must have forgotten about it in the panic of finding myself here. I opened it, and find it on the lowest battery charge I have ever seen it on. It would only last an hour max. I quickly took out the charger from the computer drawer, and plugged it into a power point. I plugged the other end into my computer, and look at the little batter life symbol. Nothing. It wasn't working. Of course. I'm in a forest. Not at home with all the electricity.  _How is my room being lit? Doesn't matter now..._  

 

I unplugged it and fitted the charger back into the drawer, then closed it. I quickly get on my computer and look if I have an emergency contact application or something similar. Nothing. Somebody wiped my computer. Almost nothing is on is. The only thing I found was deep into the system. A text file. I opened it to see what it says.  _'_ _The Slenderman Is Coming.'_ The Slenderman? Is that  **the tall man**  I found on the page? It was definitely getting creepy. All the references to  **the tall man**. The Slenderman.


	4. No Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few more minutes a feeling of cold dread washes over me.  
> I was being watched.

I stood up from my desk. The slenderman. I didn't like the idea. I didn't want to meet him. But I had to find the other pages. I had to know what was on them. What the slenderman was. I grabbed my lantern and opened the door. I quickly placed my chair in-front of the door so it doesn't close. I walked out into the forest again. 

 

It was the first time I noticed that the dirt path split both ways. The first time I took the left path, thinking nothing about the right. This time I took the right. I walked along the path holding my lantern in-front of me, lighting up the area ahead. After a minute, I found another split in the paths. I always thought left was lucky, so I took the left path. That path was slightly wider, and was considerably longer. 

 

After a few more minutes a feeling of cold dread washes over me. I was being watched. I turned around. I couldn't see anyone. Was it the slenderman? Was he here to get me? I was scared. I ran down the path. Suddenly I came onto a clearing. I stopped running to survey my surroundings. My lantern was getting a bit dim, so I had to squint around to see anything. On the right, I saw a... Bunch of rusting water tanks. On the left... A Building! I just couldn't be more excited. I ran to the building, disregarding the cold dread I was feeling. There could bee people there! I step in, and call out to see if anyone was there. All I heard was my own voice echo. I looked down the corridors I had stepped into, and looked down them. Everything was tiled. It was freezing.

There were three corridors leading off the doorway I had entered in from. The one ahead led straight outside. The ones on the left and right stopped in a wall and led off in both directions again. Still feeling that left was lucky, I took the left corridor. Then left again. I walked around another corner and see a doorway leading outside. To the right of the doorway, was a room. I called out again, just in-case that someone had impaired hearing or something. Once again, the only response was my own echo. 

 

I walked into the room. There was only a chair. A single chair, sitting in the corner. Nothing else. I walk up to the chair and looked at it. It looked like a kids chair. Made for a five year old.  _What happened in this place? Did_ _the slenderman_ _get the kid who owned this chair? Was it a family?_  I would've sat down and thought, but with the idea of the slenderman in mind, I decided not to. 

 

I walked out of the room, then went back the way I came.when I was back at the doorway I decided to come in from, I took a right this time, just to try. I walked towards the corner, then turned. Another doorway outside, and another room. I walked into the room. I walked into the middle, and looked around. Then I saw it. Another page. I dashed up to it and rip it off the wall. This time it read ' _ALWAYS WATCHES. NO EYES_.' In between the writing was a circle, with crosses where the eyes should have been. Another sudden sweep of cold washed over me.  _No eyes?_  That made me scared.  _How can he watch me with no eyes?_ I folded the note and put it in my pocket. I looked out of the room towards the doorway, then the other way. What I saw made me freeze where I was. A long, white hand had stretched itself around the edge, as if it were going to pull itself around the corner.. I couldn't look. I ran. Out the corridor. Back down the path. Back to my sanctuary.


	5. Faceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I touched it. It was cold. It was metal.

I dashed into my bedroom, threw the chair away from the door, then slammed the door close. I then moved the chair in the way of the door so the slenderman couldn't get in. I put down my lantern, then sat down on my bed, breathing heavily.  _Was that him? It must be._  I couldn't believe it. His hand was frozen in my mind. After calming down a bit, I took the page out of my pocket. Page five-hundred and eighty. It still read ' _ALWAYS_ _WATCHES. NO EYES'_  and had the face with crosses instead of eyes.  _So he had no eyes?_  I was confused.  _How could he see with no eyes?_  It was all very confusing. I ate a small portion of my dinner that I had left, and tried to encourage myself to go back out and search for another page. I was not going back to the building. Maybe it was his house. I didn't know, and didn't want to find out. 

 

I decided I would take a right from where I first broke off from the main path. I looked at my lantern. I had forgotten about it, and the flame was extinguished. I searched the draw that I had found it in, but there was no oil left. I searched the other draws for another light source. I took my iPhone out of one of my draws. I switched it on, and see that it has a full battery. I exclaimed, and tried to call someone for help, but alas, there was no reception in this forest. I switched to my Torch app, then turned the brightness to full. It was as bright as the lantern, but a white light. I was ready to go back out. But I was tired after running all the way back. I had to sleep. after a bit of silent thinking, I decided to sleep, and not look for another page. I turned off my iPod to save battery, lay my self on the bed, then instantly drifted off to sleep.

 

I had nightmares that night. They were too horrible to explain it. I woke up several times. I could not stay asleep for more than an hour. After waking up for the eighth time, I gave up trying to sleep. I sat up, and picked up my iPod. Time for another search. 

 

I moved the chair away from the door, open the door, then placed the chair back so the door wouldn't close. I switched my iPod to the torch app, then walked out. I first took the path back to the building, but then broke off onto another path in a different direction. I walked quickly, wary that the slenderman could be anywhere.I felt as if i had to save my energy, just in case. I kept walking along the path, looking for any prominent things in the forest, or any civilization. If i couldn't find a page, at least I might be able to find my way out of this forest. 

 

Suddenly, just before a turn in the path ahead of me, I saw a tall object. It first I was scared and thought it could be the slenderman so I turned to run, but on a second look, it wasn't. Just a stupid, quick reaction. I walked up to it, and saw that it was a rusty shade of red. It had a sort of dome on the top. When I was close to it, I touched it. It was cold. It was metal. After observing the other aspects of it, it looked to be a sort of grain storage. A silo, if you will. I had seen them on farms in movies.  _What was a silo doing in a forest?_  I looked around. I was too puzzled to be thinking of the slenderman. 

 

I walked around the silo, mulling it over. I ran my hand along it. Suddenly  my hand caught on something. I look at where my hand was. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a page, yet again. I took the page of the silo carefully. It... was odd. Compared to the others. On the left and right sides of the pages, it read the word " _NO_ " over and over again. And in-between, was a clear drawing of the slenderman.

 

It felt like my mind had frozen over. Everything was cold, just at that moment. I slowly turned around. There he was. Thin arms. Long fingers. Tall legs. Worst of all, the head. The pure white head. Faceless.


	6. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I clenched the page in my hand.   
> I ran.

I fell over backwards in shock. He just stood there. He grew Tentacles before my eyes. They started to extend towards me. I scrambled backwards to prevent the tentacles from reaching me. He grew more. They came for me as well. I tried to stand up to run, but I tripped over backwards. My vision was starting to get blurred. I somehow made it to my feet. The tentacles were almost upon me. I ran. I just ran. I dropped my iPhone. I clenched the page in my hand. I ran. Dashed past trees, narrowly avoiding the trunks. I was out of breath. I stopped running, breathing deeply. That was horrible. No face. I had to keep running. I had to get away. i looked at where i was. In the middle of the forest. No paths. Lost. 

I turned around. He wasn't following me. Or so i thought. I didn't want to know. The page was a bad sign. I shoved it in my pocket, crinkled or not. I quickly walked off in one direction. Every so often i would turn around to see if he was following me. I didn't see him. It felt like i was walking for hours. Suddenly there was a clearing in the trees. I quickly ran into the clearing. In the clearing were logs. Tall up-right logs. The were shaved of branches. There were about six of them. I stood in-between them, looking at them. What are they? Why were they in this clearing, standing up-right? I walked around them, staring at them. I guess i was hoping there would be a page. There wasn't. The logs were void of a page of any sort. I was surprised i guess. I had good luck up until now. 

I quickly saw that there was a path leading away from this place. I walked down it. I had no light source, so it was slightly hard to see. I kept walking for a while. My legs were starting to get sore. All of a sudden, as i looked left and right, there were no trees. There were walls. I looked back. I could see out to the forest. I looked up. There was a curved ceiling above me. Was I in a tunnel? Sort of an awkward place for a tunnel... I walked down the tunnel. It was straight. I wondered if there would be a note. i kept watching both sides of the tunnel in high hopes. The walls were blank. they felt as if they were staring at me from all directions. Coldly. I shivered. 

I walked out of the tunnel and look around. The path split two ways. I had enough of taking the left path. I took the right. That was a bad choice. I walked round some trees and i see him. Again. he just stood there. His tentacles were reaching for me. This time i knew i had to get away fast. I quickly turned and ran. My heart was pounding. He knew this forest. He could find his way around easily. Too easily. I had to be quick. I had to find where i was. Fast. I took the turn that i had passed, just before the tunnel. I was running out of breath when i saw it. The building in which had seen the hand. I was not going back there. I knew where i was. I knew which way to go. The barrels were now to the left of me, opposite the building. I was not going to have a look. I took a quick break for about 30 seconds at the trees between the barrels and the building. I could tell that was a bad idea. Instead of looking around to see where the Slenderman was, I took off, straight to where my sanctuary was. Where it should have been.


	7. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I turned and sprinted. Back down the same path. Back to the truck.   
> If he didn't stop me.

I stumbled towards where my sanctuary should have been. I looked around. I panicked. There was no doorway to my room. No window. I quickly spotted something on the ground, sitting next to a rock. Pages. The two pages I had already collected. A few blank pages. A pen. I took the page I had found on the silo out of my pocket, then smoothed it out. The words ' _NO_ ' seemed to stare out at me. The real slenderman was much more horrifying than the one drawn on this page. I picked up the pages and pen, folded the pages, then put them into my pocket. What could I do? I had nowhere to go. I walked to where my sanctuary was. I literally walked through where it was, and didn't feel a thing. One the door was closed, it was gone. 

 

I noticed a fence in front of me.  _Could I climb over and escape?_  I walked up to it, not sure if to touch it to see if I could get over. It wasn't barbed, as far as I could see. I went ahead and touched it. It felt as if I was being tasered by an angry police man. I pulled back and fell over in shock. It was coursing with electricity. I looked around for a way over, or around. The fence stretched as far as I could see. I looked at the trees nearby. They were too smooth to get enough grip, and I was horrible at climbing anyway. If I somehow could make it up, the trees were spaced far enough away from the fence to prevent me from trying to jump over. Now I really was trapped. The slenderman wanted me to find the pages.  _Did he?_  I guessed I had to find more. I was scared and confused. I turned towards the usual paths. I had only been left once. I always had good luck with going left. I took the path back to the tree.   
   
I was surprised that I didn't see the Slenderman on the way to the tree. Slightly strange. Was he waiting in ambush? I didn't want to think about it. I looked up at the tree. Just as creepy as before. I walked past it and continued on the path. The next thing I saw was quite obvious, and was quite close. A small, red pickup truck, and a small building covered with graffiti. My mind instantly went to the thought,  _is there a note here?_  I ran up to the truck and looked inside it. The window was smashed, but I couldn't see anything that could look remotely like a page inside. I walked around to the back, and looked into the back, but no note neither. There was no note on either side of the truck either. If it were to be anywhere, it would be near the building. 

 

I checked the door to see if I could get in. No such luck. The door had a padlock, and I had no key. I walked around the side, and straight away I found what I was looking for. The next page. I ripped it off the building to read it. I was scared by what I read. ' _CAN'T RUN._ '  _Does that mean that he keeps following you?_  I already knew that.  _Or I literally couldn't run?_  That couldn't be it. 

 

Suddenly my vision got foggy. I look down the side of the building. Guess what. There he was. Again. Surprised, I almost drop the page as I tumbled backwards. I got to my feet as his tentacles stretch. It was a trap. He was waiting for me. I took off before he could grab me with his tentacles. I watched him stand there, tentacles still stretching towards me. I ran down the path, back towards the tree. I stopped when I reached it, and turned around. He wasn't there. I sighed with exhaustion. 

 

It was the wrong moment to relax. When I turned around to continue, There he was again. Now I have to admit, I thought he was teleporting. Nobody could move that fast. This time I almost lost it. I almost walked straight at him. The idea was imprinted into my mind. But I knew better. He was trying to control what I did. I turned and sprinted. Back down the same path. Back to the truck. If he didn't stop me.


	8. Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It did seem slightly humorous at the time, but that feeling faded quickly.

I had made it back to the pickup truck, being wary that the slenderman could be in front of me, and not behind. I felt like he knew exactly where i was going to be, and exactly when i was going to be there. I didn't know myself. I took a quick look around to see if he was there. He had disappeared again. Not a good sign.  _Was he trying to play a game?_  I had to get the next page. I quickly folded up the one i was holding and put it in my pocket. I jogged ahead, past the small building to see that the path split again. I still felt lucky taking the left path. Maybe that was how he knew where i was going to be?  That was a tough decision. I always confused myself with that type of thing. If i were to go left as i always did, he would know and be waiting for me. But if i went right, i might confuse him, or would he be expecting me to? My brain hurt while thinking about it. Me was trying to confuse me. I went left. I hoped he wouldn't be there...

  
It was a long walk to the next clearing. I was surprised that I didn't encounter the slenderman on the way. Was he waiting along the right path? I felt like I went the right way. I was relieved when I saw it. A oil tanker. A possible place for a page. I ran up to it and looked in. It seemed brand new. Did someone drive in here somehow, then got taken by the slenderman? Once again, not a thing i wanted to think about. Nothing inside looked like a page in the slightest, so i moved away from the window. The page couldn't be in the tank itself, could it? How was i meant to get in there? I walked around the side of the truck towards the back. There it was. Another page. I took it off the tanker. Before i looked at it, i quickly wondered how each page was stuck to its object. But no time to think it over. Slender man could've been right behind me. The page read:  _'LEAVE ME ALONE.'_   _Was I really the one that drew these pages?_  It would seem that these pages were written after i first encountered him... 

  
I turned around. I expected him to be there. He wasn't, which was strange. I walked around to the front of the tanker, and looked out to the forest. I didn't see him. I wanted to know where he was so I didn't run into him accidentally. I looked towards the truck. He was there, sitting in it. It did seem slightly humorous at the time, but that feeling faded quickly. His tentacles were reaching for me again. Slipped through the narrow gap in the window. Stretching towards me.


	9. Don't Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was procrastinating. As soon as I realised this I turned and ran.

How did he get in there? How does he fit in there? I was procrastinating. As soon as I realised this I turned and ran. I could swear that the tentacles had just missed me. I ran back to the pickup truck, looking where to go. Left, as always. I hadn't been that way. As I sprinted to the left I looked behind me. He stood right behind me, just two meters away. I tried to run faster. I looked behind me again. I was gaining some distance now, he was about 10 meters away now. Just as i had looked back, I ran into something hard. I had hit the building.

How did I get here again? I was at the other side from which i had entered the first time, and could see a straight corridor out to the other side. The impact with the wall game me a few bruises but that would be nothing compared to if the slenderman got me. I stood up, and sprinted straight through the corridor. Once on the other side, I knew exactly where I was. I looked around. Where is he? I couldn't see the slenderman. Not even when I looked back down the corridor. Great. If I didn't know where he was, I wouldn't be able to avoid him... I saw the rusty water tanks in-front of me, and made a move towards them. This time I walked, to save energy, and so I could make sure I didn't bump into him.

As I made it to the tanks I walked through a sort-of corridor they were making, before turning left. I kept an eye out for a page, but for the time being I didn't see one.I took a right between two long barrels. Still no page. I came out on the other side of the barrels, when I saw it. Another page. I dashed up to it and rip it off the tank. 'Don't look... Or It Takes You.' 

I turned around, expecting to see the slenderman. He wasn't there. Where did he go? Did he leave? He didn't. As soon as i had turned back around he was standing on the barrel that I had taken the note from. He seemed to be bending over. His tentacles grew again, looming ever so close. But i was paralysed. I couldn't move whatsoever. Then one of his tentacles touched me. It felt like stone. Pure, Cold stone. The coldness brought me to my senses. I turned away, ran around the water tanks as fast as i could, then back to where my sanctuary was once. I still felt safe there for some reason. He had touched me. That wasn't a good sensation. It was horrible.


	10. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt as if somebody had to know about this. About what happened. What happened to me.

I arrived at my former sanctuary grounds. I was too tired to do anything.  _I may as well let him take me..._ So I sat there. Waiting. Waiting for something to happen. I didn't see him. He didn't come. But I saw something else. The orb. The thing that had brought me here in the first place. It was all because of it. It wasn't the slenderman. It just did its bidding. I tried to stand up. It was difficult. I had sprained my leg badly during the run back, and the bruises from running into the building didn't help. I limped over to the orb. Then I stamped on it. I wanted to get it out of existence. Stamp it to bits. But I couldn't. All that I had done was dig it into the ground. I fell over backwards in exhaustion. 

 

I remembered the pages in my pocket, and took them out, along with a pen. Six pages that I collected in the forest. Multiple blank ones. I spread them out in-front of me. _'NO NO NO NO' 'LEAVE ME ALONE' 'FOLLOWS' ' DON'T LOOK... OR IT TAKES YOU' 'ALWAYS WATCHES. NO EYES' 'CANT RUN'._  These were the pages I had collected. I never found the other two.

I felt as if somebody had to know about this. About what happened. What happened to me. I spread the blank pages in front of me, then took out the pen and wrote. I wrote everything. How the orb brought me here. My first page, and the dream. The hand in the building. The silo and my first sighting. All the way up to now.

So... Here I am. The slenderman still hasn't come. The orb had disappeared out of the ground, to somewhere I can't see it. And I'm still here writing. I'm not going to let the slenderman get me. He will come eventually. I'm going to end this madness myself. I am going to re-enact my dream. I'm going to jump off the tree. He wont be able to get me if I'm dead. This is it. My last words, before my story ends, and I leave this world. Don't let the orb get you. Don't wonder into the woods at night. 

#  **Don't get caught.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we end. I'm gonna start writing the sequel ASAP!

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to start writing randomly, before actually getting anywhere. But I like how this turned out.


End file.
